Misguided
by Panda Qingdao
Summary: "Sepertinya kau salah mengambil jalan."/"Benarkah? Pantas saja, terakhir kali aku pergi ke... aku tak pernah melewati jalan ini sebelumnya. Dikitarinya suasana pinggiran jalan yang mulai berubah menjadi hutan-hutan bambu, tak ada satu kendaraan pun yang melintasi jalan tersebut selain mobilnya. Tempat ini serasa terbentuk dari labirin-labirin buntu. [Kristao!] [T] [DLDR!]
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Misguided

Cast :

\- Wu Yifan aka Kris  
\- Huang Zitao aka Edison  
\- Lim Moongu

Rated : T

Genre : Mystery, Romance

Summary : "Sepertinya kau salah mengambil jalan."/"Benarkah? Pantas saja, terakhir kali aku pergi ke... aku tak pernah melewati jalan ini sebelumnya. Dikitarinya suasana pinggiran jalan yang mulai berubah menjadi hutan-hutan bambu, tak ada satu kendaraan pun yang melintasi jalan tersebut selain mobilnya. Tempat ini serasa terbentuk dari labirin-labirin buntu. [Kristao!] [T] [DLDR!]

Warning : YAOI, TYPO! GAJE!

.

.  
Langit masih terlihat cerah beberapa saat lalu, matahari pun masih agung dengan tahtanya.

Detik berlalu, awan-awan yang semula terjaga dalam arakan tenangnya, sekarang sudah menggumpal-gumpal dengan warna pekatnya.

Siang yang semula cerah sumringah, siap tergantikan dengan senja hujan yang basah.

Angin bertiup tak lagi dalam ritmenya, ilalang pun kian melenggok terbawa sang muson dengan semilirnya. Daun-daun musim gugur berjatuhan menimpa tanah tanpa aba-aba, seolah mengabaikan ranting yang kini bermuram karena telah dicampakkan olehnya.

Baiklah, gerimis mulai menampakkan kuasanya. Air-air liar yang tak terhitung jumlahnya itu pun menguasai seantero sore hingga sekilas mayapada ini serupa mata yang mengantuk, tak bergairah lagi untuk sekadar mendengarkan keluh-kesah miliaran kerikil-kerikil bumi.

Di bawah langit yang tak bersemangat ini, sesosok pemuda terlihat tengah melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan—bisa dibilang—di atas rata-rata, mungkin karena jalanan yang sedang lengang hingga tak ayal untuknya menambah pijakan gas pada mobil sedan hitam yang sedang dikendarainya tersebut. Berbekal alunan lagu-lagu yang sedari tadi mengiringi perjalanannya, pemuda itu pun dirasa tak akan bosan untuk melakukan perjalanan sejauh apa pun.

Bukan perjalanan menuju rumah yang tengah ditempuhnya saat ini, bahkan kalau bisa dibilang ini merupakan perjalanan yang cukup jauh dari rumahnya. Bagaimana tidak jauh? Perjalanan yang ditempuhnya kali ini adalah perjalanannya ke luar kota.

Tiba-tiba saja suara dering selular membuyarkan keasyikkannya pada sebuah lagu yang tengah diputarnya dari tape mobilnya. Terpaksa pemuda bermahkota pirang itu pun menghentikan aksi ber- lipsync rianya hanya untuk mengangkat panggilan telepon tersebut. Sedikit mengganggu memang.

Dengan agak-agak malas, si pemuda pun menekan tombol berikon hijau pada ponsel batangannya.

"Aku sedang di perjalanan, aku tidak akan telat." ucapnya tanpa basa-basi—atau sekadar sapaan—apa pun seolah ia tahu tujuan dari si penelepon di sebrang sana.

"Aku akan tiba di rumahmu secepatnya... Ya, sekitar dua jam lagi mungkin."

"Pokoknya awas saja kalau kau sampai telat, aku  
tak akan memaafkanmu!" Si penelepon di  
sebrang terdengar sedikit bersungut-sungut.

"Ajak juga seorang gadis di pernikahanku besok." Si penelepon pun sepertinya seorang pria.

"Ah, mana ada gadis yang mau kuajak?" Pemuda itu pun hanya tertawa-tawa geli mendengar ocehan sahabatnya di ujung sana.

"Tapi kau tenang saja, mana mungkin aku terlambat datang di pesta bujang sahabatku sendiri. Bukan begitu, Suho?"

"Baiklah akan kupegang ucapanmu," timpal Si penelepon yang bernama Suho itu pada rekannya. "Kalau sampai tidak datang, kubunuh kau!"

Mendengar nada mengancam yang dilontarkan sahabatnya tersebut, cengiran yang baru saja terbentang lebar dari bibir si pemuda sontak saja sirna entah kemana. Dia pun menelan ludahnya dalam-dalam, "K-kau tak serius, kan, Suho"

"Apa nada suaraku terdengar seperti orang bercanda, Kris?" tanya Suho dengan nada yang tak kalah serius dari sebelumnya.

Si pemuda pirang yang diketahui bernama Kris itu pun untuk ke sekian kalinya terlihat menelan dalam-dalam air liurnya, bahkan kali ini tetesan keringat pun tampak meleleh dari pelipisnya. Mungkin pemuda tersebut tengah berpikir bahwa nyawanya sedang dipertaruhkan saat ini.

"O-okay, let's party tonight." Kris pun sontak mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya dengan suara riang yang terdengar sangat dipaksakan.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, dengan sigap Kris menginjak gas mobilnya untuk menambah laju kendaraannya tersebut.

Tanpa disadarinya, mobilnya pun kini sudah berada di tempat yang dilatarbelakangi oleh padang ilalang yang menghampar luas di tepian jalan. Tak tampak pemukiman penduduk sama sekali, yang terlihat hanya rerumputan liar yang tumbuh sejauh jangkauan mata memandang.

Benaknya pun seketika bermain dengan ingatan. Seingatnya, terakhir kali dia berkunjung ke rumah Suho sekitar dua bulan yang lalu, tak pernah dilaluinya jalanan yang di tepian jalannya terdapat padang rumput luas seperti ini. Tapi, Kris pun merasa sudah mengambil jalur yang benar untuk sampai ke rumah Suho yang terletak di Changsa

Lalu, apanya yang salah?

'Apa mungkin aku tersesat, ya?' tanya batinnya menerka-nerka sendiri.

Karena saking sibuknya memikirkan rute jalan yang membingungkan, pandangan mata yang setengah fokus pada jalanan itulah tiba-tiba dilihatnya ada sesuatu yang melintas di jalan tersebut. Sesosok hitam yang melompati jalan dengan diiringi suara mengeongnya.

Sontak saja Kris menginjak rem mobilnya dan seketika pula kendaraan itu berhenti.

Wajahnya yang semula digurati raut kebingungan, kini tampak dipenuhi raut kepayahan. Kris pun sedikit mendengus kesal.

"Kucing sialan! Hampir saja aku menabraknya."

Memastikan bahwa kucing tersebut baik-baik saja, sepasang matanya pun mengekori ke mana kucing hitam itu pergi. Tak selang lima detik dirinya pun terhenyak, sorot matanya turut terbuka lebih lebar manakala kucing berekor panjang tersebut melompat pada pangkuan tangan seorang namja berambut gelap yang tengah berdiri di pinggir jalan.

Namja itu bermata panda dan rambut sehitam malam dan ia pun tampak menggenggam sebuah payung yang digunakannya untuk berteduh dari hujan.

Sejenak Kris terlihat mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, bahkan sesekali ia pun mengucek-ucek kedua matanya tersebut alih-alih yang dilihatnya itu hanya sebuah halusinasi di tengah hujan senja hari. Namun sayangnya apa yang dilihatnya memang nyata ada seorang namja yang tengah menggenggam payung dengan seekor kucing di pangkuan tangannya di bawah guyuran hujan sore.

Merasa tak mungkin meninggalkan seorang namja begitu saja di cuaca yang cukup buruk ini, lantas pemuda itu pun menghampiri sosok sang namja tersebut setelah diambilnya sebuah payung yang terletak di kursi belakang mobilnya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan sore-sore di bawah hujan seperti ini? Apa kau tak kedinginan?" Kris langsung menanyai namja tadi dengan sejumlah pertanyaan, bahkan dia lupa untuk sekadar menyapa namja tersebut. Dasar Kris!

Namja itu tampak menyadari kehadiran pemuda tersebut. Sontak saja kedua mata namja itu beralih menatap wajah Kris yang tanpa permisi menyelanya.

Tak ayal pun Kris dibuatnya terhenyak, terlebih namja yang memiliki wajah sendu itu lekat memandangnya. Kris menjadi sedikit gugup, bahkan lebih pas bila disebut takut karena untuk sekian lama namja tersebut masih betah menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Namun, rasa takut itu sontak saja sirna seiring sebaris lengkungan bibir merendai wajah manis namja manis bermata mirip panda itu.

Berusaha membuat suasana yang semula agak tegang supaya menjadi lebih rileks, Kris pun ikut mengiringi senyuman sang gadis dengan tawa ringannya.

"Aku hanya sedang mencari kucing kesayanganku." jawab namja itu kemudian dengan suara lembutnya. "Dia pergi dari rumah sampai ke tempat ini."

Kris pun mengangguk pertanda mengerti. Merasa tak nyaman mengobrol di bawah guyuran hujan begini, Kris pun mengajak namja itu untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Entah mungkin Kris akan mengantarkan namja tersebut pulang.

Setelah keduanya berada di dalam mobil dan payungnya pun disingkirkan ke kursi bagian belakang, lantas suasana jadi terasa sedikit canggung. Namja itu hanya sibuk dengan kucing hitamnya sementara Kris tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun pada sosok namja di sebelahnya.

"Wu Yi Fan." ucap Kris tersebut tiba-tiba dengan sedikit mencondongkan badannya.

Entah apa yang diperbuatnya, ia sendiri pun merasa kalau tindakannya yang tadi itu begitu tiba-tiba.

"E-eh?" Namja berparas cantik itu malah menampakkan wajah kebingungannya, mungkin tidak mengerti apa maksud dari ucapan yang baru saja dilontarkan sosok pemuda yang tengah duduk di sebelahnya.

"Maksudku namaku Wu Yifan,kau bisa memanggilku Kris. Kau sendiri?" Kris sedikit memperjelas apa maksud dari perkataannya sembari diiringi tawa ringan dan garukan di  
belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

Mobil masih belum melaju, tapi suasana di dalam kendaraan ini kian terasa canggungnya.

Namja bermata panda itu tampak sedikit gelagapan, ia seperti tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Untuk sekian detik lidahnya masih tak begerak, "Na-namaku? A-anu i-itu..."

"Ada yang salah dengan namamu?"

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Misguided

Cast : - Wu Yifan aka Kris  
\- Huang Zitao aka Edison  
\- Lim Moongu

Rated : T

Genre : Mystery, Romance

Summary : "Sepertinya kau salah mengambil jalan."/"Benarkah? Pantas saja, terakhir kali aku pergi ke... aku tak pernah melewati jalan ini sebelumnya. Dikitarinya suasana pinggiran jalan yang mulai berubah menjadi hutan-hutan bambu, tak ada satu kendaraan pun yang melintasi jalan tersebut selain mobilnya. Tempat ini serasa terbentuk dari labirin-labirin buntu. [Kristao!] [T] [DLDR!]

Warning : YAOI, TYPO! GAJE!

.

Prev Chapter

"Maksudku namaku Wu Yifan,kau bisa memanggilku Kris. Kau sendiri?" Kris sedikit memperjelas apa maksud dari perkataannya sembari diiringi tawa ringan dan garukan di  
belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

Mobil masih belum melaju, tapi suasana di dalam kendaraan ini kian terasa canggungnya.

Namja bermata panda itu tampak sedikit gelagapan, ia seperti tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Untuk sekian detik lidahnya masih tak begerak, "Na-namaku? A-anu i-itu..."

Chapter 2

"Ada yang salah dengan namamu?" tanya Kris melihat tingkah yang tak biasa dari namja tersebut.

"Na-namaku... Edison" ucap namja itu pun melengkapi jawabannya meskipun dengan agak terbata-bata dan tanpa menyebutkan marganya. Ekspresinya yang semula masih tersenyum-senyum ramah, mendadak berubah  
menjadi datar dan terkesan dingin.

Kris yang tak melihat bagaimana perubahan raut wajah namja yang bernama Edison itu dengan ringannya membalas semua itu dengan senyuman, "Nama yang bagus." puji Kris terarah pada sosok namja di sebelahnya.

"Boleh kuantarkan kaupulang?"

"Ja-jangan! Biar aku turun saja!" Edison dengan tegasnya menolak tawaran Kris padanya. Dengan segera, Edison membuka pintu mobil tersebut. Namun, belum sempat  
jemari tangannya berhasil membuka pintu itu secara keseluruhan, tangan Kris dengan sempurna menahannya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau takut padaku? Apa aku terlihat seperti pria yang tidak baik?" Kris terlihat amat kecewa dengan penolakan yang diterimanya dari Edison raut wajahnya yang menyiratkan demikian.

Pintu mobil yang setengah terbuka itu sontak membiarkan cipratan-cipratan air hujan masuk ke dalamnya.

Edison tersebut tak bersuara, dan menundukkan kepalanya. Ia sepertinya tengah tenggelam bersama sebuah alasan mengapa sampai ia menolak tawaran Kris yang sudah berbaik hati mau mengantarkannya pulang itu.

Namun, tak berapa lama, sebuah gelengan pelan tampak tercipta dari kepala namja tersebut.

"Kau baik sekali, Kris" ucap Edison berusaha menyangkal pertanyaan yang beberapa saat lalu dilayangkan oleh Kris.

"Lalu kenapa kau menolak tawaranku untuk mengantarmu pulang? Apa kau takut aku memperlakukanmu dengan buruk?" tanya Kris ingin mengetahui alasan pasti mengapa Edison menolak permintaannya.

Sebentar, pintu mobil pun tertutup kembali. Edi menggeleng untuk kedua kalinya diiringi dengan kebekuan yang seolah-olah sudah menjadi bagian tak terpisahkan dari dirinya. Wajahnya yang menunduk sedikit menyulitkan Kris untuk menebak ekspresi yang tengah dipancarkan Edi saat ini, namun Kris hanya tak tahu saja bahwa ada lelehan air mata yang meluncur di balik raut  
wajah yang selalu tampak sendu tersebut. Edi sedikit membuka mulutnya. "Baiklah, tapi hanya sampai depan pagar rumah."

"Kenap—"

Belum sempat Kris meneruskan perkataannya, telunjuk Edi sudah menempel pada bibir Kris seolah mengisyaratkan bahwa dirinya tak diizinkan lagi untuk bertanya apa pun padanya.

"Aku mohon." pinta Edi sedikit merajuk pada Kris. Ia pun mengangguk seakan memahami keinginan Edi. Tak berapa lama, pijakan gas diinjaknya dan mobil sedan hitam itu kembali melaju setelah lama terhenti.

"Aku harus mengantarkanmu pulang ke mana?" tanya Kris terlepas dari pertanyaannya seputar tawarannya beberapa saat lalu.

Diliriknya Edi tersebut yang kembali tengah sibuk mengelus bulu-bulu punggung kucing hitamnya.

"Lurus saja, rumahku berada di sebelah danau." jawab Edi masih dengan mimik wajahnya yang cukup datar.

"Sebenarnya kau mau pergi kemana, Kris"

"Aku? Aku mau pergi ke Changsa temanku akan menikah besok." jawab Kris menimpali pertanyaan Edi sebelumnya.

Edi yang mendengar nama kota tujuan Kris pun terkikik dengan nada usil.

"Sepertinya kau salah mengambil jalan."

"Benarkah? Pantas saja, terakhir kali aku pergi ke Changsa aku tak pernah melewati jalanan ini."

Kris tampak mendengus menyadari kebodohannya. Dikitarinya suasana pinggiran jalan yang mulai berubah menjadi hutan-hutan bambu, tak ada satu kendaraan pun yang melintasi jalan tersebut selain mobilnya. Tempat ini serasa terbentuk dari labirin-labirin buntu.

Edi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sembari berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Jalan ini akan menghubungkanmu ke kota Quilin harusnya kau belok ke kanan di persimpangan jalan tadi, bukannya kiri." Akhirnya Edi tak kuasa menahan tawanya.

"Sial! Sepertinya gara-gara terlalu sibuk dengan telepon, aku jadi salah membaca penunjuk jalan." Kris pun mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri seperti orang yang baru saja kehilangan semua koleksi video pornonya.

Sementara itu, Edi yang ekspresi wajahnya tak mudah ditebak ini pun terlihat membiarkan kucing hitamnya berjalan-jalan di antara dirinya dan Kris. Tak berapa  
lama tampak sang kucing menggesek-gesekkan  
kepalanya pada paha Kris yang tengah menyetir itu. Kris pun dibuatnya sedikit kegelian.

"Sepertinya Zhumao menyukaimu, Kris" ucap Edi seraya mengambil kembali kucingnya dan meletakkan kucing tersebut pada pangkuannya.

"Zhumao memang selalu akrab dengan orang asing yang baru dikenalnya." Kris hanya membalas perkataan Edi dengan sebuah lengkungan bibir seraya diliriknya kucing hitam itu yang tengah bermain-main dengan majikannya.

"Rumahku sudah dekat, ada di depan sana!" tunjuk Edi pada sebuah bangunan tua yang disebutnya sebagai rumah.

Lantas Kris pun sedikit memerhatikan fisik dari bangunan tersebut. Rumah itu nyaris terbuat dari kayu secara keseluruhannya, warna catnya yang kelabu akan tampak semakin kelam apabila malam datang, terlebih kayu-kayu yang menjadi elemen utama bangunan tersebut seperti sudah termakan usia.

Bagaimana namja seperti Edi bisa nyaman tinggal di  
peraduan yang seperti ini?

Tak selang lima menit, Kris menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah yang beberapa saat lalu diinstruksikan Edi. Mereka berdua pun turun dari mobil, Edi yang memang telah sampai pada tujuannya,sedangkan Kris yang mungkin sekadar untuk mengantarkan Edi sampai depan pagar rumahnya.

Hujan pun sudah mulai mereda.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku pulang." ucap Edi seraya membungkukkan badannya diiringi dengan segaris senyuman pada mungil bibirnya. Tak lama Edi pun beranjak meninggalkan Kris yang juga tengah mengembangkan senyum ke arahnya.

"Ed-Edi!" panggil Kris sebelum sosok namja cantik itu benar-benar lenyap di balik pintu.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ia sontak menolehkan wajahnya pada Kris.

Edi melihat Kris tengah melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Bersama senyuman Edi pun membalas lambaian  
tersebut dengan hal serupa, hingga kemudian ia benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu yang ditutupnya dari arah dalam.

Saatnya untuk Kris memutar kembali arah jalannya. Mobil pun dinaikinya, namun untuk beberapa saat ia terlihat memutar pandangannya pada rumah seorang namja yang baru ditemuinya beberapa saat lalu tersebut.

Rumah itu amat terpencil dari pemukiman, tak ada tetangga, yang ada hanya rimbunan pohon-pohon bambu  
di tepian rumahnya. Halamannya yang tak begitu luas hanya ditumbuhi satu pohon damar besar yang dedaunannya tampak berguguran memenuhi seisi halaman.

Saat hendak menyalakan mesin kendaraannya, Kris teringat pada sesuatu yang sepertinya dilupakan oleh Edi.  
Ya, Edi melupakan payungnya.

"Sepertinya aku harus mengantarkannya." gumam Kris seraya mengambil payung itu dan lekas menuruni kembali mobilnya.

Dibukanya pintu pagar rumah, lantas dilaluinya halaman yang dipenuhi daun-daun berwarna tembaga tersebut. Dengan beberapa pijakan tangga, kini Kris telah tiba di depan pintu utama rumah. Pintu pun diketuknya, namun  
untuk berapa lama belum tampak jua dibukakan oleh si pemilik rumah.

"Edi, aku membawakan payungmu!" teriak Kris memanggil si empunya rumah, mungkin dengan cara seperti ini Edi akan membukakan pintu untuknya.

Benar, tak selang semenit, pintu itu pun dibukakan dari arah dalam. Tampak namja bermata panda tersebut sudah berganti pakaian berwarna merah darah yang sangat kontras dengan kulit putihnya.

Edi tidak benar-benar keluar dari rumahnya, ia hanya menampakkan diri dari pintu yang terbuka setengahnya.

"Kris? Kenapa kau tidak pulang?" tanya Edi pada sosok pemuda yang sedari tadi berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya.

Raut wajah Edi mendadak berubah menjadi cemas, "Aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus pergi secepatnya."

"Hei, kau ini kenapa? Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan payungmu yang tertinggal di mobilku saja." ucap Kris sembari menunjukkan payung tersebut pada Edi.

Edi lantas keluar dari rumahnya dan mengambil payung tersebut dengan segera, "Aku sudah mengambil payung ini dan kau harus pergi sekarang juga."

Edi sepertinya memaksa sekali Kris untuk meninggalkan rumahnya, sampai-sampai ia mendorong badan Kris lekas beranjak dari tempat tinggalnya. Kris yang merasa aneh dengan tingkah Edi, hanya mampu memasang raut wajah ketidakmengertian.

"Ed, biarkan dia masuk!" -Suara itu terdengar dari arah dalam rumah, agak berteriak, mungkin agar Edi bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Sontak saja Edi yang semula masih berusaha mendorong tubuh Kris karena mendengar suara itu, ia pun tiba-tiba tak berkutik.

"Kau dengar itu?" tanya Kris pada Edi "Siapa pun orangnya, yang jelas dia lebih ramah darimu dalam melayani tamu."

Dengan langkah yang cenderung terlalu percaya diri, Kris tampak mendahului Edi untuk memasuki rumahnya.

Edi seketika itu pula disambut dengan keadaan dalam rumah yang lumayan mengesankan. Perkakas tersusun  
dengan rapi, begitupun dengan kebersihan rumah ini yang tak perlu lagi dipertanyakan. Hanya, kalau saja suasana seperti di dalam rumah ini tampak juga terlihat dari luarnya, mungkin tak akan ada yang berpikiran kalau rumah ini adalah rumah hantu.

Begitupula dengan Kris yang mempunyai pemikiran seperti itu pada awalnya. Ia terlihat sudah duduk di kursi, bahkan tanpa dipersilakan.

"Kau mau kubuatkan minum?" tanya Edi yang akhirnya harus memperlakukan Kris selayaknya tamu pada umumnya.

"Sepertinya teh hangat akan sangat menenangkan di tengah hujan seperti ini." jawab Kris dengan tersenyum puas. Diliriknya Edi yang tampak menghela napas.

Hujan pun bahkan sudah kembali mengguyur beberapa menit lalu.

Sementara Edi yang mulai beranjak meninggalkannya, Kris mulai sedikit merebahkan badannya pada kursi kayu yang tengah didudukinya. Sebenarnya ada satu hal yang harus dilakukannya sekarang sembari menikmati suasana tempat asing yang baru disinggahinya ini, yaitu mengabari Suho bahwa mungkin ia akan terlambat datang di pesta bujang sahabatnya tersebut.

'Nanti sajalah kuhubungi Suho, handphone-ku juga ketinggalan di dalam mobil.' Kris menggumam dalam hatinya.

Tak berapa lama, Edi menghampiri Kris dengan secangkir teh hangat yang ia simpan di atas nampan. Edi pun mendudukkan dirinya bersebrangan dengan Kris sembari menyimpan minuman hangat itu di atas meja.

"Seperti pesananmu, secangkir teh hangat yang akan menenangkan di tengah guyuran hujan." ucap Edi mengulangi perkataan Kris beberapa saat yang lalu.

Berhubung dirinya memang sudah kehausan dan  
kedinginan, Kris meneguk teh tersebut dengan agak hati-hati karena ia tahu air teh itu masih cukup panas dari kepulan asapnya yang mengoar. Lantas senyumannya pun tersungging setelahnya.

"Seperti inilah cara melayani tamu dengan benar bukan begitu, Edi?" Kris tampak menggoda Edi melalui perkataan usilnya.

Edi tampak mengangguk meskipun dengan agak terpaksa sebenarnya.

"Omong-omong, kautinggal dengan siapa di rumah ini, Ed?" tanya Kris mencoba mengenal sosok namja yang tengah duduk berhadapan dengannya ini.

.

TBC

Di chap sebelumnya masih banyak typo yah :-D Makasih udah diingetin.. Judul aja bertypo ,, ini ff yaoi weh hehehe …

Please give your review^^ Thanks_^


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Misguided

Cast : - Wu Yifan aka Kris  
\- Huang Zitao aka Edison  
\- Lim Moongu

Rated : T

Genre : Mystery, Romance

Summary : "Sepertinya kau salah mengambil jalan."/"Benarkah? Pantas saja, terakhir kali aku pergi ke... aku tak pernah melewati jalan ini sebelumnya. Dikitarinya suasana pinggiran jalan yang mulai berubah menjadi hutan-hutan bambu, tak ada satu kendaraan pun yang melintasi jalan tersebut selain mobilnya. Tempat ini serasa terbentuk dari labirin-labirin buntu. [Kristao!] [T] [DLDR!]

Warning : YAOI, TYPO! GAJE!

.

.  
Prev Chapter

Berhubung dirinya memang sudah kehausan dan  
kedinginan, Kris meneguk teh tersebut dengan agak hati-hati karena ia tahu air teh itu masih cukup panas dari kepulan asapnya yang mengoar. Lantas senyumannya pun tersungging setelahnya.

"Seperti inilah cara melayani tamu dengan benar bukan begitu, Edi?" Kris tampak menggoda Edi melalui perkataan usilnya.

Edi tampak mengangguk meskipun dengan agak terpaksa sebenarnya.

"Omong-omong, kautinggal dengan siapa di rumah ini, Ed?" tanya Kris mencoba mengenal sosok namja yang tengah duduk berhadapan dengannya ini.

Chapter 3

Sepertinya kalau Kris tidak salah dengar. Saat Edi menyuruhnya untuk segera pergi dari rumah ini, ada suara seorang pria yang terdengar dari dalam rumah. Hal itulah yang melandasi pertanyaan pemuda tersebut.

Edi sejenak menggerakkan bola matanya ke bawah, seolah hendak menyembunyikan sesuatu agar orang lain tidak mengetahuinya. Namun pandangan mata Tao pun kembali tertuju pada Kris.

"Di-dia... dia pamanku... aku tinggal dengan pamanku di rumah ini."

"Pamanmu? Di mana orang tuamu? Lalu kenapa kalian memilih tinggal di tempat yang jauh dari pemukiman seperti ini?" Kris seakan tak pernah kehabisan pertanyaan untuk sekadar mengetahui siapa sosok Edi sebenarnya.

Edi terdengar menelan air liurnya, ia gugup mungkin tengah merangkai kata-kata untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Kris.

"O-orang tuaku su-sudah meninggal saat aku masih kecil, mereka menitipkanku pada paman." jawab Edi dengan nada bicara yang sedikit terbata.  
"Aku hanya mengikuti ke mana paman membawaku saja."

Kris terlihat mengernyitkan dahinya seolah menangkap suatu keganjilan dari rangkaian jawaban yang dilontarkan namja berparas cantik di hadapannya. Kini tampak Kris menyipitkan matanya. "Apa kau tidak mempunyai kak—"

"Ed, ambilkan aku minum!" -Suara itu terdengar kembali, kali ini menyela ucapan Kris yang belum selesai. Suara yang berasal dari dalam rumah ini, namun entah dari  
bagian mana.

"Ma-maaf,Kris. Aku harus-" Edi tak melanjutkan ucapannya karena Kris tampak telah mengerti dengan apa yang ia maksud.

Edi pun untuk kedua kalinya meninggalkan Kris di ruangan ini, namun entah mengapa Kris merasakan kantuk mulai  
menyerang kedua bagian matanya. Bisa saja disebabkan oleh kelelahan sehabis menempuh perjalanan yang cukup panjang dari Yunnan sampai ke tempat ini. Tapi, mungkin juga karena hal lain. Sekarang bahkan mulutnya tak henti-henti menguap, ditambah sebuah alunan lagu klasik tiba-tiba tertangkap oleh indera pendengarnya, semakin menambah rasa kantuk itu.

Tak selang sepuluh detik, Kris pun bergelut dalam lelapnya.

.  
.

"Aku mohon... jangan dia." ucap sebuah suara  
dengan nada yang cukup lirih.

"Aku... aku akan carikan yang lain untukmu, tapi kumohon jangan pemuda itu." Kali ini suara yang lirih tersebut  
terdengar bercampur dengan isakan.

"Malam sudah hampir datang, kau tak ada waktu  
lagi untuk mencari seorang pengganti."

Suara seorang pria terdengar menimpali perkataan yang bernada lirih itu. Suara pria tersebut sedikit serak, "Bunuh pemuda itu tepat tengah malam ini!"

Tak ada suara yang menyertai setelahnya. Untuk berapa lama memang hanya sepi yang mendera.

Namun suara isakan tersebut kembali terdengar diiringi dengan suara debuman yang cukup keras.

"A-aku mohon... i-ini permintaan pertamaku padamu." -Suara itu makin tercekat karena isak tangisnya yang kian memarau.

"Kau tahu aku sudah lelah menjadi seorang Edison." -Suara isakan tersebut rupa-rupanya berasal dari Edi. Ia tampak tengah berlutut di hadapan sesuatu yang tertutupi kain putih di atas kursi. Air matanya sudah berderai memenuhi lantai, surai mahkota kepalanya pun tampak tak beraturan lagi.

"Bunuh pemuda itu malam ini."

.  
.

Suara-suara liar binatang malam mulai membahana. Dari tempat ini, suara katak-katak berlompatan dari daun eceng gondok satu ke daun lainnya akan jelas terdengar, begitupun dengan suara burung hantu yang mengorok di ranting-ranting pohon.

Hujan sudah reda sedari tadi menimbulkan suara  
tetesan-tetesan air dari daun yang tak gugur menuju cekungan danau di sebelah rumah.

Pemuda itu menggeliat terbangun, mulutnya sesekali masih tampak menguap meskipun rasa kantuk perlahan sirna dari dirinya. Dikuceknya kedua mata beriris biru itu agar kesadarannya sempurna kembali, diliriknya lalu jam yang melingkari tangannya.

"Sudah jam sembilan, aku terlalu lama menghabiskan waktu di sini." ucap Kris menyadari waktu. "Pasti Suho marah sekali padaku, sebaiknya aku pamit dulu pada Edi."

Pemuda berambut pirang tersebut lantas mulai  
mencari-cari di mana kiranya keberadaan Edi. Ia bahkan  
memanggil nama namja itu tak henti-henti, ia mencarinya mulai dari sekeliling ruangan depan sampai ruangan yang lebih dalam, dapur, dan beberapa kamar yang terdapat di rumah ini.

Nihil, Edi tidak juga ditemukannya.

Hanya tersisa satu kamar yang belum diketuknya. "Ed, apa kau berada di dalam? Aku mau pamit pulang padamu." ucap Kris mengiringi suara ketukan pintu pada kamar tersebut.

Tak ada sahutan apa pun yang menjawab panggilannya. Dirinya malah menemukan selembar koran yang telah usang termakan debu tergeletak di atas lantai. Koran itu sedikit menarik perhatiannya. Lantas ia pun memungut  
koran tersebut dan membacanya.

"Kenapa buru-buru sekali, Kris?" Ia berjingkat suara itu berasal dari sosok yang tengah dicarinya.

"Ed? Kau hampir membuat jantungku copot." ucap Kris sambil memegangi dadanya. Edi terlihat lebih cantik karena pendaran bulan menyinari wajahnya dari terawangan kaca jendela.  
Edi tersenyum sembari melangkah mendekati Kris.

Edi berhenti tepat sekitar satu atau dua meter di hadapan Kris. Tiba-tiba saja kepala Edi bergerak miring ke kiri, sejenak berhenti sekadar memerhatikan sosok pemuda bernama Wu Yifan tersebut, lalu kepala Edi pun kembali  
pada posisi semula.

"K-kau baik-baik saja, Ed?" tanya Kris menyadari tingkah aneh yang dilakukan Edi.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja kedua mata Edi terbuka lebih lebar manakala fokusnya tertuju pada selembar koran yang tengah dipegang oleh Kris.

"Kris serahkan koran itu padaku."

"Maksudmu koran usang ini?" tanya Kris sembari menunjukkan sebuah koran yang dibawanya.

"Sepertinya kau tertarik sekali dengan koran ini."

Dengan pelan Edi mengangguk, langkahnya pun mulai kembali mendekati Kris, "Kau bisa menyerahkan koran itu  
padaku sekarang, Kris." Edi pun terlihat mengulurkan tangannya.

Namun, Kris tampak tidak begitu saja menyerahkan koran tersebut. Justru semakin Edi mendekat, Ia pun memundurkan langkahnya, "Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau menyerahkannya padamu? Dan... bagaimana kalau aku membacanya?"

"Serahkan benda itu padaku sekarang juga!" gertak Edi dengan nada suaranya yang lumayan tinggi, berbeda sekali dengan suara lemah-lembutnya yang kerap kali Kris dengar.

Seakan tak peduli dengan gertakan yang dilontarkan namja cantik itu, Kris dengan acuhnya justru tampak membaca isi berita dari koran tersebut.

"Jangan baca koran itu!" sontak kedua lengannya menahan Kris dan entah darimana ia mendapat sebilah katana yang mengeluarkan cahaya perak berada di salah satu tangannya. Dalam hitungan sepersekian detik, katana itu pun dihunuskan kearah Kris yang tengah membaca koran tersebut.

Namun, gerakan tangan Edi terhenti manakala dilihatnya sesosok bayangan putih berdiri di hadapan Kris itu. Bayangan putih tersebut sekilas berusaha ingin melindungi Kris.

Katana yang berpendar cahaya perak itu terjatuh beradu dengan lantai kayu.

Sepasang iris mata Edi terbelalak, tentu saja dia mengenal sosok bayangan putih itu, seorang namja berwajah sama cantik dengannya. Air matanya mulai berjatuhan. "Lu-Luhan ge."

"Jangan bunuh dia." ucap bayangan putih seperti hantu yang ia panggil Luhan-ge, "Sadarlah,Tao. Kau sudah berbuat terlalu jauh."

"Gege!"

Sosok bayangan putih itu tiba-tiba menghilang seperti tersaput angin seiring koran yang tengah dibaca Kris perlahan terjatuh. "Ta-tao?" Kris seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dibacanya.

"Bunuh pemuda itu sekarang juga, Tao!" —Suara pria yang bernada serak itu kembali terdengar, tentu saja hal ini membuat sosok yang mulai terkuak identitasnya tersebut  
menjadi kebingungan. Entah mana yang harus  
diturutinya. Perintah suara serak itu atau perintah sesosok bayangan yang disapanya,Luhan.

"Bunuh pemuda itu atau aku akan membunuhmu, Tao!" —Suara pria itu semakin berusaha menekannya. Namun, tetap saja sang namja bermata panda itu masih tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Butiran-butiran keringat sudah membasahi sekujur tubuh namja itu tersebut sedari tadi, pandangan matanya pun seolah menyorotkan ketidaktahuannya harus berbuat apa.  
Bagaimanapun dia harus mengambil keputusan secepatnya.

Diambilnya katana yang berkilatan cahaya perak itu, Kris semakin memundurkan langkahnya dari seorang namja yang sekarang diketahuinya bernama Tao tersebut. Namun, sayangnya Kris tersudut pada sebuah dinding yang berada di belakangnya hingga ia tak mampu bergerak kemana pun.

Edi atau yang sebenarnya bernama Tao, semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

"Tao, aku mohon jangan dengarkan siapa pun yang menyuruhmu itu!" Saat ini yang mampu dilakukan Kris memang hanya memohon agar malam ini bukan merupakan malam terburuknya atau mungkin malam terakhirnya.

Namun, sepertinya malam ini bukanlah malam keberuntungan bagi Kris. Tao berhasil menangkap pergelangan tangannya.

"Ikut aku, Kris. Sebentar lagi bulan purnama." Tao membimbing Kris agar mengikuti langkahnya, dan karena tak ada pilihan, Ia pun mau tak mau menuruti perintahnya.

Sebelum mereka berdua berhasil keluar dari dalam rumah, tiba-tiba langkah kaki Kris terhenti, serasa ada sesuatu yang memaksanya untuk menghentikan langkah. Wajahnya berpaling menuju kamar dimana koran itu  
tergeletak di depan pintunya. Menyadari hal itu, Tao juga menghentikan langkahnya dan mengikuti ke mana arah mata Kris.

Tak berapa lama, pintu kamar itu pun terbuka, namun tak ada siapa pun yang tampak keluar dari sana, hanya kepulan-kepulan asap tebal yang berserakan keluar dari dalam kamar tersebut.

Tao sejenak melirik rembulan yang membentuk bulatan sempurna. "Kris, ini pertanda tidak baik."

Kedua mata Kris terbelalak saat melihat sesosok manusia bertubuh naga keluar dari dalam kamar itu dan muncul dari balik kepulan-kepulan asap. Kedua mata manusia jadi-jadian itu tampak menyala merah, dengan lidahnya yang menjulur-julur seperti ular seolah hendak mencari santap malam.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, kali ini Kris-lah yang menarik lengan Tao dan membawanya lari menjauh dari rumah tersebut. Tujuan utama yang hendak dicapainya adalah mobilnya, dan saat ini mereka berdua tengah berada di  
halaman.

"Kita akan menggunakan mobil ini untuk kabur, manusia jadi-jadian itu tak akan sanggup mengejar kita." ungkap Kris menerangkan rencananya.

"Kris dengan sangat menyesal aku harus mengatakan ini." ucap Tao disela tarikan napasnya. "Aku sudah mengempiskan ban mobilmu saat kau tidur."

"Apa? Tolong jangan bercanda, Tao!" Kris tampak kepayahan, kecepatan larinya mengendur manakala ia tahu satu-satunya harapannya untuk melarikan diri pupus sudah.

Raut wajah menyesal tampak diwajahnya "Tapi, aku tahu tempat yang sekiranya aman untuk bersembunyi."

"Kalau begitu tunggu apalagi!?" tanya Kris yang sepertinya sudah kehabisan akal hingga untuk sekarang ini menyetujui usul dari Tao merupakan pilihan yang paling tepat. Kris menoleh ke arah belakangnya, manusia jadi-jadian itu sudah mencapai pintu keluar rumah.

Tao membawa lari pemuda itu menerobos hutan bambu. Semuanya memang tampak gelap, hanya cahaya perak dari katana yang dibawa Tao-lah menjadi sumber penerang arah jalan.

"Berharap saja tak ada awan yang menghalangi bulan." ucap Tao dengan napasnya yang  
tersengal-sengal. "Katana ini hanya akan menyala selama bulan sedang purnama."

"A-apa?"

.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : Misguided

Cast : - Wu Yifan aka Kris  
\- Huang Zitao aka Edison  
\- Lim Moongu

Rated : T

Genre : Mystery, Romance

Summary : "Sepertinya kau salah mengambil jalan."/"Benarkah? Pantas saja, terakhir kali aku pergi ke... aku tak pernah melewati jalan ini sebelumnya. Dikitarinya suasana pinggiran jalan yang mulai berubah menjadi hutan-hutan bambu, tak ada satu kendaraan pun yang melintasi jalan tersebut selain mobilnya. Tempat ini serasa terbentuk dari labirin-labirin buntu. [Kristao!] [T] [DLDR!]

Warning : YAOI, TYPO! GAJE!

.

.

Prev Chapter

Tao membawa lari pemuda itu menerobos hutan bambu. Semuanya memang tampak gelap, hanya cahaya perak dari katana yang dibawa Tao-lah menjadi sumber penerang arah jalan.

"Berharap saja tak ada awan yang menghalangi bulan." ucap Tao dengan napasnya yang  
tersengal-sengal. "Katana ini hanya akan menyala selama bulan sedang purnama."

"A-apa?"

Chapter 4

"Jika awan itu sedikit saja menutupi bulan purnama, maka katana ini tidak akan berfungsi. Jadi kita harus cepat membunuh manusia itu."

Kedua insan berlainan jenis itu terus berlari sampai-sampai mereka tak memperdulikan apakah tersebut masih cukup jauh atau justru sudah semakin mendekat. Jalanan yang mereka lalui pun tak bisa dibilang ringan, selain mereka tengah menerobos pohon-pohon bambu, mereka pun tengah bertarung dengan nyamuk-nyamuk  
liar yang menjadi musuh lain selama pejalanan.

"Aku lelah sekali, Tao." Kris mengeluh sembari menghentikan langkahnya. Napasnya terdengar tersenggal-senggal.

"Beristirahatlah sebentar."

"Istirahat sama saja kita menyerahkan diri secara cuma-cuma pada manusia jadi-jadian itu." ucap Tao  
yang sepertinya tengah berusaha membangkitkan kembali semangat Kris, "Tempat persembunyiannya tidak  
seberapa jauh lagi dari sini."

Masih dengan napas seperti halnya orang tercekik. Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Kira-kira sepuluh menit kemudian, mereka pun menemukan sebuah  
pondok kecil, bentuk bangunannya pun hanya terdiri dari kayu-kayu yangBdipaku satu sama lain, bahkan atapnya hanya dibuat dari daun-daun kelapa yang sudah kering.

Mereka pun memasuki pondok tersebut, lantas menguncinya dengan sebuah papan kayu yang disanggakan. Kelelahan ini membuat mereka mendudukkan dirinya pada peti-peti yang berada di dalam pondok tersebut.

"Ini yang kau sebut tempat persembunyian?" tanya Kris dengan sedikit mengernyitkan dahi.

"Aku masih ingat kalau ada sebuah lampu tempel kecil di pondok ini." ucap Tao yang sepertinya tampak acuh dengan pertanyaan Kris. Tao menggunakan cahaya katananya untuk mencari benda tersebut. Tampaknya benda itu tergantung di sebuah sudut, "Kau punya pemantik atau semacamnya, Kris?"

"Ada." Ia mengambil sesuatu yang terdapat pada saku celananya, sebuah pemantik api.

Kemudian sumbu lampu tempel pun dibakar dengan api, untung saja masih ada minyak tanah di dalamnya.

Lantas Tao menyimpan kembali katananya yang dibawanya, "Manusia jadi-jadian itu pasti akan tertarik dengan cahaya yang terlalu terang kalau kubiarkan katana ini menyala." Tao sedikit memberi penjelasan.

Kris tersenyum mendengar penuturan yang disampaikan Tai. Ia pikir beruntung sekali dirinya masih bisa bernapas sampai detik ini dan itu semua tak bisa terlepas dari kebaikan budi sosok namja manis di sampingnya itu.

Sejenak mereka tampak dikuasai diam, kedua orang tersebut sama-sama bungkam dari kata-kata, mereka lebih memilih untuk mengatur asupan oksigen dalam paru-paru dibanding banyak mengeluarkan suara.

Tao mengawasi keadaan di luar pondok dengan megintip dari balik celah kayu sangat sempit, "Untuk sementara sepertinya kita aman."

Kris mengangguk, "Terima kasih, Ed- eh...ano maksudku Tao."

Tao pun tersenyum, "Mulai sekarang kau harus membiasakan memanggilku Tao."

Kris kembali mengangguk, "Kau bisa ceritakan padaku mengenai semua ini? Jujur saja aku hampir gila dibuatnya, mulai dari kau yang ingin membunuhku, ada manusia aneh di rumahmu... ya, semua ini membuatku frustasi."

Tak ada respon yang didapatkan Kris dari lawan bicaranya, Tao hanya termangu diam seolah kembali pada sifat aslinya yang tak banyak bicara. Bahkan karena mungkin penerangan di dalam pondok ini yang cenderung remang, Kris tak tahu kalau raut wajah Tao tengah muram.

Hal ini membuat Kris merasa jadi tak enak hati, "Ta-tapi kalau kau tak mau cerita juga tidak apa-apa."

"Manusia yang seperti monster ular itu adalah Tuan Lim. Lim Moongu, dia sedang mengumpulkan seratus manusia untuk dimakannya." Tao mencoba menjelaskan tentang  
manusia jadi-jadian yang beberapa saat lalu dilihat oleh Kris

"Lim Moongu?" Kris masih belum mengerti benar akan penjelasan singkat yang diceritakan oleh Tao.

"Ya, dia menginginkan kehidupan abadi di dunia ini." ucap Tao melanjutkan. "Karena obsesinya untuk hidup abadi itulah Tuan Lim menjadi pemuja setan. Setiap bulan purnama ia akan mencari manusia untuk dimakannya."

Mata Kris tampak menyipit, "Ma-maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali."

"Tuan Lim adalah manusia seperti kita, hanya saja karena pemujaan yang dilakukannya, dalam mencari korban-korban dia akan berubah menjadi ular hanya pada saat bulan purnama." ungkap Hinata sedikit panjang lebar.

"Maksudmu Lim Moongu itu hanya akan mencari  
korban-korbannya pada saat bulan purnama? Tapi, darimana dia tahu kalau hari itu akan ada bulan purnama?" tanya Kris lebih kompleks.

Tao sedikit menghela napas, "Sebenarnya bukan mencari, mereka yang datang sendiri pada Tuan Lim. Lebih tepatnya aku yang membawa mereka. Ya, seperti aku membawamu," jawab Tao dengan raut wajah yang tampak muram.

"Satu hal yang harus kauingat bahwa Tuan Lim adalah pemuja setan, dia tahu kapan bulan purnama akan datang atau apa pun itu, darimana lagi kalau bukan dari sesuatu yang dipujanya?"

"Tapi kenapa kau menyuruhku pulang waktu itu?" Kris tak henti-hentinya melontarkan pertanyaan pada Tao dan terpaksa mau tak mau harus dijawabnya.

Tao menundukkan wajahnya, poni yang menghiasi dahinya terjatuh menutupi segala mimik wajahnya. "Kau berbeda dari kebanyakan orang yang kutemui di jalanan, Kris"

"Maksudmu? Kau membawa orang-orang yang tersesat untuk dijadikan korban?" Suara Kris terdengar sedikit meninggi, dia tak habis pikir kalau namja lugu sepertinya akan berbuat hal sejahat ini.

Tao mengangguk, "Setiap korban harus dibunuh terlebih dulu menggunakan katana yang kubawa ini, Tuan Lim bilang katana ini memiliki rangsangan gaib dengannya." ucapannya terhenti dan suara Tao terdengar melemah.

"Aku sangat menyesal, aku sendiri tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Pada saat Tuan Lim menyuruhku untuk mencari korban, aku selalu mengubah penunjuk jalan Changsa menjadi Quilin dan begitu sebaliknya."

"Kau keterlaluan sekali, Tao!" Kris berkata dengan nada yang agak keras, ia tampak menyayangkan perbuatan yang dilakukan sosok namja yang baru dikenalnya tersebut.

"Pantas saja aku merasa sudah mengambil jalur yang benar sesuai petunjuk jalan, tapi nyatanya aku tersesat di tempatmu saat ini."

"Jalanan menuju Quilin sangat sepi, kebanyakan mereka memilih jalan lain untuk sampai ke kota tersebut. Karena hal itulah aku melakukannya." Tao amat menyesali perbuatannya selama ini, air matanya pun sudah berjatuhan sedari tadi. Namun, ia sendiri sadar bahwa dirinya tak akan pernah bisa mengembalikan korban-korban yang telah berjatuhan. Tao membenamkan wajahnya pada kedua telapak tangannya, "Kalau kau mau menyalahkanku, aku sama sekali tak keberatan, Kris."

Kris tak kuasa melihat Tao yang tengah dirundung kepiluan seperti ini, tanpa ia sadari tangannya mulai mengelus-elus pundak Tao sekadar berusaha menenangkannya. Lantas disandarkannya kepala Tao pada pundaknya, "Hal ini sudah menjadi lebih baik karena kau menyadari kesalahanmu."

"Kris." ucap Tao memanggil nama Kris, "Kau mengingatkanku pada kakak sepupuku." lanjutnya mengutarakan pikirannya. "Dia adalah orang pertama yang menjadi korban Tuan Lim."

"Ma-maksudmu Luhan? Xi Luhan?" tanya Kris berusaha memperjelas.

Tao menganggukan kepalanya. Memorinya tampak kembali mengingat kejadian paling buruk yang pernah ia alami sepanjang hidupnya ini.

"Peristiwa itu terjadi sekitar enam atau tujuh tahun yang lalu saat kami berdua hendak pulang menuju rumah kami di Qingdao. Waktu itu usiaku masih 18 Tahun dan Luhan-ge empat tahun lebih tua dariku. Kami mengambil jalan yang kau ambil saat ini. Di tengah perjalanan, mobil ban kami kempis, terpaksa kami berdua mendorong mobil itu untuk sekadar mencari bengkel, sayangnya sejauh apa pun kami mendorong, kami tak menemukannya." Tao  
menceritakan panjang lebar sebuah peristiwa yang sebenarnya tak ingin ia ingat-ingat lagi.

Kris terus saja berusaha menenangkannya dengan menepuk-nepuk bahunya, "Lalu?"

"Hingga kami menemukan rumah itu, kami memutuskan untuk menginap karena hari sudah malam. Semula keadaan masih baik-baik saja sampai tanpa sengaja aku masuk ke sebuah kamar dan menemukan seorang lelaki tua yang berusaha membunuhku dengan katana yang tadi  
akan kugunakan juga untuk membunuhmu. Namun, dia membuat satu penawaran terhadapku. Aku bisa saja selamat, tapi aku harus membunuh kakak sepupuku untuk  
menggantikanku sebagai korban dan aku pun harus menjadi abdi lelaki itu sampai dia menemukan korban ." Tao menghentikan ucapannya manakala isakan  
sudah beradu dengan nada suaranya.

"K-kau melakukannya?" tanya Kris sedikit terhenyak.

Ia mengangguk pelan, "Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Apa kautahu seberapa takutnya aku saat itu?" Kali ini Tao yang balik bertanya pada Kris. Ia menyeka bulir air matanya.

"Kuhujamkan katana pada perut Luhan-gege dan hal paling buruk yang belum pernah kulihat seumur hidup pun terjadi. Kakek tua itu berubah menjadi monster dan menelan Luhan-ge bulat-bulat."

Kris semakin terhenyak mendengar penuturan Tao. Bahkan kedua kakinya terasa gemetar saking tak kuasa membayangkan kejadian yang terjadi saat itu, "K-kau tidak serius, kan?"

"Apa kaupikir aku mengarang semua ini? Apa kau pikir aku orang tak berperasaan yang begitu saja membunuh orang secara membabi buta?" Nada suara Tao terdengar semakin parau. "Beberapa minggu setelah kejadian itu, aku pergi ke kota dengan mengubah penampilanku. Tuan Lim tidak mau kalau sampai identitasku diketahui orang lain." ucap Tao melanjutkan.

"Sampai aku melihat fotoku dan foto Luhan-ge terpampang di halaman koran pada rubrik orang hilang."

Kris mengukur suhu tubuhnya yang mulai naik dengan telapak tangannya, "Apa aku pun akan seperti itu kalau saja kau berhasil membunuhku?"

Tao untuk yang ke sekian kali menganggukkan kepalanya, ia kembali menjatuhkan tetes air matanya.

"Aku tak ingin mengulangi kesalahanku untuk kedua kalinya, makanya dari awal aku menyuruhmu untuk segera pergi dari rumah itu."

Akhirnya Kris pun tahu alasan mengapa Tao ingin sekali agar ia pergi dari rumah tersebut. Kris turut menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala Tao, "Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan? Apa kita akan selamanya berada di—"

.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle : Misguided

Cast : - Wu Yifan aka Kris  
\- Huang Zitao aka Edison  
\- Lim Moongu

Rated : T

Genre : Mystery, Romance

Summary : "Sepertinya kau salah mengambil jalan."/"Benarkah? Pantas saja, terakhir kali aku pergi ke... aku tak pernah melewati jalan ini sebelumnya. Dikitarinya suasana pinggiran jalan yang mulai berubah menjadi hutan-hutan bambu, tak ada satu kendaraan pun yang melintasi jalan tersebut selain mobilnya. Tempat ini serasa terbentuk dari labirin-labirin buntu. [Kristao!] [T] [DLDR!]

Warning : YAOI, TYPO! GAJE!

.  
.

Prev Chapter

Tao untuk yang ke sekian kali menganggukkan kepalanya, ia kembali menjatuhkan tetes air matanya.

"Aku tak ingin mengulangi kesalahanku untuk kedua kalinya, makanya dari awal aku menyuruhmu untuk segera pergi dari rumah itu."

Akhirnya Kris pun tahu alasan mengapa Tao ingin sekali agar ia pergi dari rumah tersebut. Kris turut menyandarkan  
kepalanya pada kepala Tao, "Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan? Apa kita akan selamanya berada di—"

Chapter 5

Telujuk namja manis tersebut tiba-tiba menempel di depan bibir Kris, menyuruhnya agar diam barang sejenak. Tak melihat dari celah kayu, sosok yang mereka hindari sudah berada di depan pondok yang mereka tempati untuk bersembunyi.

"Matikan lampu tempel itu, Kris." perintah Tao, "Cahaya sekecil apa pun akan menarik perhatian makhluk itu."

"Lalu?" Kris hanya bisa bertanya tentang hal-apa-yang-harus-ia-lakukan-selanjutnya.

"Minggir sebentar dari tempat dudukmu." ucap Tao seraya menggeser peti-peti yang semula menjadi tempat duduk mereka berdua.

Ternyata di dalam peti-peti tersebut terdapat sejumlah senjata yang biasa digunakan para aktor di film-film action , "Pondok ini sebenarnya adalah tempat para pemburu untuk menyimpan persenjataan mereka di hutan ini."

"Lalu darimana kau tahu?" tanya Kris yang masih tak percaya dengan semua perisitiwa yang dialaminya malam ini.

"Kau kira aku hanya berdiam diri di dalam rumah selama nyaris tujuh tahun aku menjadi budak Tuan Lim?" tanya Tao yang tak harus dijawab oleh Kris, "Ambil senapan api ini untuk berjaga-jaga selagi kau bisa, bawa peluru sebanyak yang kau perlukan."

Senyum sumringah tergambar dari wajah Kris. Menjadi seorang penembak merupakan cita-cita dari kecilnya, dan malam inilah saatnya cita-cita tersebut akan terwujudkan. "Aku siap membunuh makhluk keparat itu."

"Baiklah, kita akan keluar bersama-sama, selanjutnya kau dengar instruksiku saja." Tao terlihat tengah memimpin pergerakan. "Aku hitung mundur lalu kita keluar. Tiga! Dua! Satu!"

Setelah sanggaan kayu itu dilepaskannya, kedua orang itu pun keluar dari gubuk tempat persembunyian mereka sebelumnya.

Kaos semerah darah yang dikenakannya tampak lebih serasi berpadu dengan tubuh rampingnya, lantas dipegangnya pun katana yang berkilatan cahaya perak bulan itu.

Manusia jadi-jadian tersebut menyadari pergerakan tiba-tiba itu. Sorot mata bercahaya merahnya berhasil menangkap dua orang yang memang tengah dicarinya tersebut.

"Hei, Moongu! Aku punya hadiah untukmu!" teriak Kris terarah pada makhluk yang tengah berhadapan dengannya. Lantas, ditembakinya tanpa ampun makluk tersebut yang mulai berusaha mendekat ke arahnya. Namun, sayangnya tembakan berantai itu tak mampu membuatnya kalah atau bahkan menyerah. Menyadari hal tersebut, Kris menghentikan aksinya.

"Sepertinya ini tidak berhasil, Tao."

"Sepertinya ini akan menjadi lebih sulit, Kris."

Tao tengah menyusun sebuah rencana dalam benaknya, sementara itu selagi ia menyusun rencana, makhluk tersebut semakin mendekat ke arahnya dan Kris, "Cepat lari, Kris!"

Sebenarnya, melarikan diri bukanlah hal yang direncanakan Tao, hanya saja ia merasa tak punya banyak waktu jika harus mengutarakan rencananya dengan berdiam diri.

Seraya terus berlari, Kris tampak tak henti-hentinya menembaki makhluk tersebut dengan senapan apinya, meskipun ia tahu tak akan adanya gunanya, tapi setidaknya hal demikian mampu memperlambat gerakan si manusia jadi-jadian itu ketika mengejar mereka.

Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor!

Gerakan Kris dalam menarik pelatuk senapannya cukup bisa diandalkan, diimbangi dengan suara picu yang menghentak. Ah, Kris merasa impiannya memang tengah benar-benar menjadi kenyataan.

Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor!

"Hentikan sebentar tembakan itu, Kris." titah Tao padanya.

Dengan napas yang mulai sedikit terengah-engah, Tao menjelaskan rencana selanjutnya yang ia miliki.

Tao tampak serius sekali, "Kau harus bersembunyi, Kris. Bagaimanapun yang sedang ia incar adalah dirimu."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Tao?" tanya Kris yang sepertinya amat mengkhawatirkan kondisi Tao.

"Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan... aku akan menghadapi Tuan Lim sendirian." ucap Tao sembari terus berlari, "Percaya padaku, aku tahu bagaimana mengakhiri semua ini."

"Apa kau gila? Aku tak mungkin membiarkanmu melawannya seorang diri! Tolong jangan egois, Tao."

Bentak Kris pada sosok namja manis di sampingnya. Tanpa disadarinya tetes-tetes air mata mulai membasahi pipinya, Kris menangis seolah ia pengecut yang harus dilindungi seorang uke.

Tao tak kuasa menolak lelehan air asin dari kedua pelupuk matanya, "Kau adalah korban yang keseratus itu, Kris" ucap Tao dengan nada suaranya yang agak sumbang, "Kalau kau sampai tertangkap, aku akan mengulang kesalahan yang sama seperti saat aku membunuh Luhan-gege sebagai korban pertamanya." Tao terisak-isak ketika bayangan menyakitkan itu singgah kembali di benaknya.

"Aku tak sudi membiarkan Tuan Lim menjadi manusia abadi! Dia terlalu kejam untuk ukuran manusia."

"Kita tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi,Tao." Kris menggenggam pergelangan tangan Tao dan membawanya agar terus berlari lebih cepat menelusuri pohon-pohon bambu yang tumbuh saling melintang.

"Aku tak ingin membunuh orang yang kusayangi untuk kedua kalinya." Ia seketika itu pula membuat jantung Kris berdebar lebih kencang, bahkan entah mengapa langkah kakinya tiba-tiba berhenti setelah mendengar perkataan Tao tersebut.

Lantas Kris pun memangku dagu Tao dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Tanpa komando Kris memagut bibir mungil Tao dengan bibirnya. Tao yang sedikit terhenyak, hanya mampu membiarkan kehangatan itu menjalari tubuhnya yang sedari tadi didera kedinginan.

Tak berapa lama, Kris pun melepaskan ciumannya. Ia menatap tajam kedua mata Tao dengan penuh harap.

"Lekas susul aku setelah kau berhasil mengakhiri semua ini, Tao."

Tao mengangguk dengan penuh keyakinan seraya membiarkan pemuda itu perlahan hilang di balik kerimbunan hutan bambu. Tao mengacungkan katananya ke udara, tampak siap menebas kepala siapa saja yang berani bermain-main dengannya. Katana tersebut berkilat-kilat memancarkan sinar perak dan purnama yang masih betah bertengger di langit malam.

Manusia jadi-jadian itu mulai terjangkau mata Tao, semakin mendekatinya hingga jarak antara mereka pun hanya beberapa meter saja. Makhluk itu meliuk-liuk seperti ular di antara rimbun pohon bambu. Ia semakin mendekati Tao, namun tiba-tiba saja makhluk itu berubah wujud menjadi sesosok lelaki jangkung dengan rambut hitam agak beruban. Pria itu tampak sudah berumur, lidahnya menjulur-julur dan kedua matanya memiliki pupil yang persis seperti ular.

"Tu-Tuan Lim?" Tao tampak tersentak dengan perubahan wujud pria yang selama nyaris tujuh tahun ini menjadi majikannya. "A-aku..."

Pria bernama Lim Moongu tersebut berjalan menghampiri Tao hingga dirinya benar-benar tepat berada di hadapan sosok namja manis yang sempat menjadi abdinya itu. Matanya kian meruncing, "Kau sudah berani melawanku, Tao?" tanya pria itu sembari menjilat pipi Tao dengan lidah panjangnya, "Apa kau mau menjadi anak yang nakal?" tanyanya dengan nada merendahkan.

Posisi Lim Moongu dekarang ini sudah berada di belakang Tao sembari meringkus kedua tangan itu. menggunakan sebelah tangannya, sementara tangan yang satunya lagi ia gunakan untuk mencekik leher Tao. Katana yang dipegangnya telah kehilangan pancaran sinarnya pun terlepas hingga menemui tanah.

"A-aku ti-dak su-sudi men-jadi bu-dakmu la-lagi." -Suara Tao terdengar tercekat-cekat karena cekikan Lim Moongu begitu kuat dirasakannya. Ia berusaha melawan, namun semuanya sia-sia belaka.

Lim Moongu memainkan lidah ularnya di telinga Tao, sejenak bahkan tampak kalau lidah itu ingin memasuki lubang telinga Tao sempit. Ia hampir kehabisan napas, namun lelaki itu masih jua tak melepaskan cekikannya.

Sampai tak jelang sepuluh detik kemudian, Tao merasa aliran napasnya kembali normal manakala Lim Moongu melepaskan cekikan dan ringkusan pada tangannya, pria tersebut sekarang sudah berada di hadapan Tao dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh—sekitar empat meter darinya.

"Bukankah kau tahu konsekuensi saat kau melepaskan korban yang kau bawa, Tao?" tanya Lim Moongu dengan suaranya yang pelan dan sedikit serak.

Tao mengangguk sembari mengatur pernapasannya yang sempat dipermainkan oleh pria tersebut. Tao tampak mengambil kembali katananya yang sempat terjatuh.

"A-aku harus menyerahkan di-diri se-sebagai korban." ucapnya tersengal-sengal.

Lim Moongu tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Tao, "Asal kau tahu saja,Tao. Mati itu menyakitkan." tawanya kembali terdengar membahanakan di seisi hutan.

"Lebih menyakitkan lagi saat aku harus membunuh orang yang kusayangi demi mewujudkan keinginan terkutukmu!" Tao membalas perkataan Lim Moongu dengan suaranya yang terdengar lantang lagi jelas.

"Setelah kau memakanku, kau bisa hidup sebagai manusia abadi, Lim. Dan tugasku sebagai abdimu telah selesai." ucap Tao sepertinya sudah mulai bisa mengatur napasnya kembali. Tao mengacungkan katana menggunakan kedua tangan di depan dadanya, "Sudah sekian lama kutunggu saat-saat seperti ini. Dimana aku tak harus lagi hidup dalam semua omong-kosongmu."

Jleb!

Dengan sekali hunusan pedang, Tao sudah dapat merasakan bagaimana nyerinya saat malaikat maut bermain-main dengan rohnya.

Tanpa terdengar sepatah suara pun, Tao menemui ajalnya. Benda tersebut dengan sempurna merobek jantungnya hingga tembus sampai ke bagian punggungnya.

Inilah cara Tao untuk menebus semua rasa bersalahnya. Untuk kakak sepupunya, para pemburu, serta orang-orang tersesat yang sudah menjadi korban hujaman katananya selama tujuh tahun ini.

Inilah cara Tao untuk mengakhiri semuanya. Ia merasakan kesemutan hebat pada seluruh badannya, kedua kakinya gemetar dan terasa sangat lemas sekali. Di sisa tenaganya, ia mencabut katana yang sempat terhujam pada jantungnya itu. Ia telah tumbang, tubuhnya lunglai menemui tanah, pun begitu dengan katana yang berlumuran darah itu.

Kental darah terus mengalir dari bekas tusukan benda yang menembus tubuhnya itu tanah basah di bawahnya.

Setetes air mata tampak jatuh menerjuni pipi Tao hingga ia benar-benar mengatupkan kedua kelopak matanya untuk waktu yang sangat lama.

Tao sudah tak tampak berkutik lagi..Gelak tawa Lim Moongu sontak terdengar manakala dilihatnya tubuh Tao yang telah menjadi bangkai. Lantas, pria tua itu pun mengubah kembali wujudnya menjadi sesosok makhluk aneh yang sampai puluhan kaki, dirinya siap menelan bulat-bulat Tao yang menjadi korban keseratusnya.

Tubuh makhluk mendekati Tao. Tak berapa lama, makhluk itu pun melilitkan tubuhnya pada jasad Tao. Ia berusaha meremukan tulang-tulangnya agar tubuh itu menjadi lebih mudah ketika makhluk itu tengah menelannya.

"TAOOOO!" —Sebuah suara terdengar dari atas, bukan dari langit, melainkan dari seseorang yang tengah terjun dari sebuah ranting pohon yang terletak cukup tinggi. Seorang namja tampan dengan rambut pirangnya. Ya, dia adalah Kris.

Kris mengacungkan sebilah pedang yang didapatkannya dari pondok, tempat penyimpanan senjata-senjata para pemburu.

Ketika Tao menyuruh Kris untuk bersembunyi dan menyelamatkan diri, ia kembali pergi ke pondok untuk mencari  
senjata yang sekiranya mampu mengalahkan makhluk tersebut.

BLAAAS!

Kepala ular itu berhasil terpisah dari badannya. Hunusan pedang yang dilayangkan Kris pada makhluk tersebut mampu membelah kepala makhluk tersebut dari badannya. Sisa badannya yang masih lebih panjang itu tampak menggeliat-geliat menjemput ajal, sementara kepalanya yang terpenggal terlihat sudah tak berkutik, matanya yang menyala merah pun redup menjadi kehitam-hitaman.

Tubuh Kris masih melayang belum menyentuh tanah, pedang yang digunakannya untuk memenggal kepala makhluk tersebut terlepas entah ke mana.

Bruuugh!

"A-aaaw!" rintih Kris manakala badannya terlentang sempurna menyentuh tanah dengan kasarnya, mungkin juga tulang-tulangnya sudah remuk, entahlah dia sendiri pun tak tahu.

Hanya saja yang ia rasakan saat ini adalah nyeri teramat sangat pada seluruh badannya, bayangkan saja jika dirimu jatuh dari ranting pohon ek raksasa—begitulah kesakitan yang  
dirasakan Kris sekarang ini. Dilihatnya tubuh Tao tergeletak ditanah.

"Taoooo!"

Bruuugh!

"Nhhhh!" Rasa sakit ini terasa beribu kali lipat dari sebelumnya. Sekilas mereka tampak seperti tengah berpelukan. Namun, hal yang lebih membuatnya terhenyak adalah ketika pedang yang  
digunakannya untuk memenggal kepala makhluk itu turut melayang jatuh menuju tubuhnya. Ia tak sanggup bergerak karena seluruh tubuhnya terasa nyeri, Kris pun pasrah saja dengan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini padanya.

'Setidaknya Suho tidak akan membunuhku karena aku tidak menghadiri pernikahannya.' Kris tersenyum dan memeluk sosok namja manis yang beberapa waktu lalu membuatnya jatuh cinta dan- sang malaikat maut datang mengambil nyawanya.

.

END


End file.
